Je ne t'ai rien dit
by Felinia
Summary: One shot. Ron est assis à côté de Hermione, et il pense à elle, à celle qu'il aime tant...


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K.R, même si je l'envie fortement ! (Au moins pour Draco ! . )

Note : A ma Serdaigle préférée ! (Zut ! je suis censée en avoir deux... eh bien... à celle qui se reconnaîtra ! )

Je suis assis à côté d'elle.

Je la regarde.

Je l'admire.

Elle semble si fascinée par le cours d'histoire de la magie, alors que tout le monde dort ou papote. La voix soporifique du professeur Binns parvient parfois à mes oreilles, mais ses phrases sans queue ni tête ne me font que bâiller de plus belle.

Elle me lance un regard noir : "Ron ! Ne t'endors pas toi aussi !"

Ses yeux qui peuvent pourtant être magnifiques.

Parfois, quand elle a une idée, ils s'emplissent d'un éclat brillant.

Parfois, quand elle réfléchit, ils plongent dans un abîme si profond que je me demande si elle pourra un jour en ressortir.

Elle me fascine tant.

Elle me fascine tant et j'ai l'impression, parfois, de ne pas être à la hauteur. D'après Neville (oui c'est bien lui mon confident, il faut dire qu'il s'y connaît bien mieux pour ce qui est du complexe d'infériorité), il faudrait que je me jette à l'eau car Hermione m'aimera comme je suis, même si je me trouve indigne d'elle.

J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire.

Tentatives vaines.

Vaines car j'aimerais une déclaration à sa hauteur, et qui ne la brusque pas. Voici un mois et demi que j'essaie. Je ne compte plus le nombre de discours et de poème froissés dans ma corbeille.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé.

Doucement.

Mais sûrement.

Je lui avait dit sans réfléchir que j'avais rêvé de nous deux. Enfin... sans réfléchir... tout est relatif ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose des questions, je le voulais même. A demi-mots (et à grand renfort de demandes inquisitrices), je lui ai avoué avoir rêvé que nous étions amoureux.

Et depuis, elle n'a pas vraiment commenté.

Et depuis, je guette chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses regards.

J'espère que cela l'a fait réfléchir.

Réfléchir à nous.

De toute façon, Hermione réfléchit beaucoup trop, sur elle, sur l'avenir, sur l'existence et j'en passe. Elle lit beaucoup d'auteurs moldus (quoique ce Freud et ses théories de légilimencie me semble loin d'être entièrement moldu !) et passe son temps à se torturer l'esprit. Pour moi, toutes ces réflexions sont vaines, et se contenter de l'instant présent peut être largement suffisant !

Et dans l'instant présent, je la veux.

Elle.

Et pourtant je ne m'en sens pas digne. J'essaie toujours de m'améliorer pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de la décevoir fortement.

Je stagne.

Je stagne dans mon rapport avec elle, mais aussi dans mon rapport avec moi-même.

Par Merlin !

Foutue timidité !

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je veux sortir avec une fille... !

Oui mais...

Mais Hermione c'est différent !

Je l'aime.

Oui, même si je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer auparavant.

J'attends.

J'attends de la voir le matin. J'attends chacun de ses regards. J'attends qu'elle m'aime.

J'ai bien cru que notre situation allait évoluer lors de notre dernière victoire au quidditch, lors de la fête qui a eu lieu après.

Hé !

Je vous vois venir : non, nous n'étions pas bourrés, juste joyeux, côte à côte sur l'un des canapé de la salle commune, à écouter le long discours de Harry, impatients de déboucher la première bouteille. Pendant ce discours qui captivait Hermione autant que moi (pour une fois !), celle-ci avait posé sa main sur le coussin, juste entre nous. Cela aurait fait avancer les choses si j'avais simplement posé ma main sur la sienne, tout aurait été plus simple.

Enfin, le message aurait été plus clair.

Je ne sais pas si elle me voit.

Je le crois. Je l'espère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai loupé cette occasion.

L'occasion du siècle !

Elle s'est levée, s'est amusée, mais ne m'a plus laissé une occasion comme celle-ci. Résultat : j'ai passé toute la fin de la soirée à me lamenter auprès de Harry et à pester contre moi-même. Celui-ci m'a menacé de me mettre sous Véritasérum si je n'avouais pas rapidement mes sentiments à Hermione.

Je me sens ridicule !

J'ai enfin trouvé un poème acceptable, mais je sais bien que jamais je ne pourrais subir son regard et son jugement sur mes vers, alors je les garde pour moi.

Cette timidité me donne l'impression

D'avoir manqué quelques bons moments avec toi.

Mais elle me donne l'aussi forte impression

D'avoir préservé des beaux moments avec toi.

Et je rêve de toi, tes yeux et ton sourire,

Soudain je me réveille avec un long soupir.

Profitons du temps que nous avons encore tous les deux, Hermione. La guerre pourrait bien nous séparer et nous le savons. Mais, plus que tout, dans un peu plus d'un an, nous nous sépareront. Si je ne te revoie plus après Poudlard, je crois bien que j'en mourrai.

Je suis assis à côté d'elle, et elle cherche, curieuse, à voir ce que j'écris. Peut-être que si elle le lisait, tout serait plus simple

Lui ferai-je lire un jour ?

Elle écrit, elle aussi, et pas que son cours ! Comment peut-elle faire autant de choses à la fois ? Elle ne me regarde pas, et elle ignore que je la regarde, cachée comme elle est derrière un rideau de cheveux. J'attire son attention lorsque je parle du cours, mais je dis toujours des maladresses. J'ai si peu de culture par rapport à elle !

Elle joue avec ses cheveux, les entortille autour de ses doigts machinalement, en réfléchissant.

Elle me fascine tant !

Sa main est posée sur la table, à côté de mon bureau.

Elle me regarde.

Elle me sourit.

La cloche sonne.

Elle sort.

Je reste là.

Seul.

Voili voilou les enfants !

Je tiens à dire que j'ai été très inspirée par une jolie fille assise à côté de moi aujourd'hui... (ben vi c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus facile !) J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Kisu.


End file.
